


Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Draco is not as good at plotting as he thinks he is, Jealous Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Why would you tell someone how you feel when you could set up an elaborate plot and piss them off instead?





	Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin

They had never agreed to be exclusive, but that didn’t mean it was okay for Draco to flaunt his other conquests in Harry’s face.

It wasn’t even like Draco could claim he hadn’t realised Harry was there; they’d bumped into each other at the bar soon after arriving and had a brief chat before drifting off to different parts of the club.

Harry had almost managed to forget that Draco was in the club as he drank, and danced, and drank some more, letting the music and the alcohol transport him away from reality. But then he turned around, and through a gap in the crowd he spotted him. Ginny and Luna carried on dancing around him, in a world of their own as Harry stood stock still, staring at Draco.

He was sprawled out on one of the sectionals that lined the edge of the club, all long limbs and easy confidence. One hand held a half-drunk glass of whisky, while the other was clasped tightly around the waist of the man in his lap.

The man’s face was almost completely obscured, buried in Draco’s neck as he kissed up and down the long, pale throat that Harry had spent so many hours kissing in recent months. One of his hands had made its way under Draco’s shirt, the other tangled in Draco’s hair.

The stranger’s face might have been hidden, but Draco’s was clearly visible, and he was looking directly at Harry.

The man began to nibble on Draco’s earlobe, a spot that Harry knew was one of Draco’s secret weaknesses, and yet Draco’s gaze didn’t waver. He simply continued to stare at Harry, a defiant, challenging look in his eyes and a hint of a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

Harry didn’t know what Draco was playing at, didn’t understand why Draco was acting like this. Why was he so obviously trying to antagonise Harry by throwing this stranger in his face? Harry could feel himself getting angrier, his jaw clenching and his cheeks heating up as he tried desperately to keep his temper in check, irrational rage sweeping over him at the sight of Draco with another man.

He began to push his way through the crowd, intent on getting to Draco so that he could give him a piece of his mind. Draco maintained eye contact with him the whole time, still smirking as Harry approached, although a brief flicker of doubt crossed his face as Harry got close enough for Draco to make out his expression.

The stranger in Draco’s lap looked up briefly as Harry stopped in front of them, but apparently deemed him unworthy of further attention, as he looked away from Harry and resumed stroking Draco’s hair.

‘Everything alright, Potter?’ Draco said.

‘Why are you doing this?’ Harry spat from between clenched teeth.  

‘Doing what?’ Draco asked lazily, ‘Not jealous are we Potter?’

‘Is that what this is about?’ Harry asked, realisation suddenly dawning. ‘Are you just letting him paw you like that to make me jealous?’

‘No of course not,’ Draco replied, breaking eye contact with Harry for the first time since they’d spotted each other, a sure sign that he wasn’t being completely truthful.

‘You are, you’re trying to make me jealous!’ Harry said, his anger dissipating immediately, being replaced by something that felt suspiciously like joy.

The man in Draco’s lap had obviously got bored of playing with Draco’s hair, and had instead tuned in to the conversation Draco and Harry were having. With a disgruntled look he pulled away from Draco, announced that his job here was done, and disappeared into the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

‘Hang on, did you ask him to be like that with you so that I would get jealous? Did you set this whole thing up?’ Harry asked, as the meaning of the man’s words filtered into his brain.

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ Draco said, but his face clearly gave away that he had indeed planned it.

‘You know,’ Harry said slowly, ‘I’ve been thinking that maybe this whole keeping it casual, non-exclusive thing isn’t really working anymore.’

Draco didn’t say anything for a moment, and Harry’s stomach filled with nerves, worried that he’d misread the situation.  

In the end, Draco didn’t say anything at all. He simply got up from the sectional, stood in front of Harry, and leaned in and kissed him.

He might not have responded to Harry’s statement with words, but he said everything he needed to with his kiss. Harry poured his feelings into the kiss too, saying all the things he was too scared to say out loud. He told Draco how much he had hated seeing him with another man, how desperately he wanted Draco to be his and his alone, how he couldn’t do casual anymore. As they pulled apart, Harry looked up at Draco, happiness flooding his body as he took in the look on Draco’s face, as he realised that Draco felt the same way.

‘You know, you could have said that you wanted to be with me officially, you didn’t have to come up with some elaborate scheme to make me jealous,’ Harry laughed.

‘Of course I did Potter, I’m a Slytherin, how else would I do it?’ Draco said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

‘Oh Merlin, I’m not sure I’m going to cope with dating a Slytherin.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Discord chat for the amazing idea for this drabble!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it 😊
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
